Here Be Monsters!
Intro Here Be Monsters! is a short story starring my OC Lemon Fizz, who has discovered a strange creature, but no one believes her. This is recounting how she proved her theory. Without further ado, Here Be Monsters! Story Lemon Fizz stood knee-deep in bushes, waiting. Waiting for it to appear. Her monster. She picked through her scarf, tossing little scraps of leaf over her shoulder. And then she heard it. A growl. Ever so quiet, yet still there. She peeked over the ferns, and a wave of joy overtook her. The monster! She thought excitedly. When I bring it back, everyone will know I was right! She took a mental note of how many feet away it was. Ten... eight... It walked towards the bushes, undoubtedly looking for the ripe berries. She prepared to spring. Three... two... one... now! She propelled herself forward, and nearly caught the beast, but it twisted away and sprinted off into the jungle. She frowned, paused for just a moment, then bounded after it. The beast was faster than she expected, but she didn't mind. She would catch it. ---- While she was racing after it, several thoughts crossed her mind. What if it kills me? Why do I want to do this? Is it a dragon? She knew the answer to the last question. After all, it was fluffy. A sleek coat of silvery fur wing black rosettes? How could something like that be a dragon? She shook off the thought. She had a duty to herself. She felt the ferns slap her ankles, and realized with a jolt that she was entering the No-Fly zone of the Rainforest. But I can't give up now… She thought. Lemon Fizz knew the consequences of going to deep in the No-Fly zone, which was obviously Certain Death. But it didn't faze her, and she kept on running. ---- By the time the creature stopped, Lemon had smartly camouflaged, and was lying in wait. The beast huffed, and she finally saw its face. It was round, and it's two ice-colored blue eyes were like captured moons. Its snout had a black nose and a big mouth, no doubt filled with incredibly sharp teeth. She leaped forward, and tackled the creature. It writhed and bucked, but she held it down. Lemon lashed it with a rope, burning with pride, triumph, happiness and smug glory. She slung it over her shoulder, and tromped back to the village. ---- Lemon Fizz plucked two mangoes off of a branch, and tossed one carelessly at the writhing white furry creature. It snapped it up and shook it around before swallowing it, spraying her with mango pulp, disgusting droplets of gooey beast saliva and little teeny bits of mango skin. She scowled, and glared coldly at the snared beast. DISGUSTING! She thought. Lemon picked the beast back up. She soared up into the trees, nearly falling about a billion times due to the creature's weight. Finally, she tumbled onto a platform. ‘’Yes!’’ ---- Lemon was glowing with pride. She had caught it, and now everyone believed her. She was a hero (vigilante also, but mainly hero). She was flying toward Queen Splendid’s palace, as they were hosting a feast in her honor. She burst through the doors of the Dining Hall, and rushed to her chair next to the Queen. Splendid stood up and tapped her glass. “Let’s here it for the monster hunter, Lemon Fizz!” Category:Fanfictions (Fanon) Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete) Category:Genre (Adventure) Category:Work In Progress Category:Genre (Short Story) Category:Fanfictions Category:Content (Droplet the seawing)